As conventional sliders for slide fasteners, a slider is comprised of a slider body, a pull tab and a lock member, which is formed by bending a metal wire material. A front mounting portion and a rear mounting portion, on both of which the lock member is mounted, are erected on the slider body. Each of the front mounting portion and the rear mounting portion has a receiving groove formed to receive the lock member. After the lock member is received in the receiving grooves of the front mounting portion and the rear mounting portion, the lock member is mounted on the front mounting portion and the rear mounting portion by crimping upper end portions of both side walls of the receiving grooves toward the inside of the receiving grooves (e.g., see Patent Document 1).